


I Put The 'Ugh' In Laughter

by DontOffendTheBees



Series: Brotzly Week (Lets Pretend For The Purposes Of This Challenge That I Haven't Been Living Every Week As If It's Brotzly Week) [4]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotzly Week, Cutesy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Laughter, M/M, Prompt Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: “You’ve got a lovely laugh and I don’t hear enough of it! I just thought I’d take matters into my own hands.”Brotzly Week day four. Prompt: 'Laugh'





	I Put The 'Ugh' In Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> shameless fluff, enjoy! <3

Look, Todd _knew_ he could be a bit of a miserable asshole. It was true. He didn’t smile all that much (although that had been changing recently, and he suspected a certain holistic detective was to blame), and he laughed even less. It was a fact of his life, and he was at peace with it.

Dirk, however, was _not._

Todd was so caught up in a rare belly-laugh at one of Amanda’s jokes, that he didn’t notice the quiet beep of Dirk’s phone right as he started. He noticed the one after the laugh was done though, and he turned his head to find Dirk pointing his phone directly at Todd, face stretched in a triumphant beam.

“Got it!” said Dirk proudly, withdrawing the phone and flicking the screen.

“What? Got what, what’s going-?”

He was cut off by the sound of his own laughter ringing out from Dirk’s speakers. Dirk smiled smugly, tapping the screen a few more times. “Looks like _I’ve_ got a new ringtone!”

“What the-? Dirk, what the hell?!”

“Calm down, Todd,” said Dirk with a light snort. “You’ve got a lovely laugh and I don’t hear enough of it! I just thought I’d take matters into my own hands.”

“Dirk, you can’t have _me laughing_ as your ringtone it’s… it’s _weird!”_

“People have their significant others as lockscreens, no?” Dirk argued, turning his phone for Todd to see. Sure enough, the screen was filled with an unflattering picture of Todd’s sleeping face pressed into the couch cushions. “I think it completes the theme.”

“Dirk, it’s _creepy!”_ Todd insisted, flustered. “People are gonna hear that and, and- how would you like it, huh? If I just- just _used_ your voice as a text alert without permission? It’d be weird, right?”

Dirk looked… a little _too_ happy. “I’d be touched, actually.”

“Oh, yeah? How ‘bout we put that theory to the test, hm?” Todd said, sliding his own phone out of his pocket and flicking to settings (completely _ignoring_ the photo of Dirk attempting to play Todd’s guitar with his tongue sticking out in concentration on the lock screen- it wouldn’t help his case right now). “Just a sec- there!” he tapped ‘preview’ and Dirk’s laugh rang tinnily out of the speakers, filling the office. “Not so flattering _now,_ right? Anyone within ten feet of me is gonna hear that every time I get a message and-“

It was at that moment that he remembered who else currently _was_ within ten feet of him, and he stiffened. Slowly, he turned his head back round, and came face to face with his sister’s look of delighted disbelief.

“So,” she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “You’ve already got his laugh recorded, huh?”

_Shit._ “I… I was trying to prove a point!”

“What point?”

_That Dirk shouldn’t be self-conscious about his laugh because it’s one of the cutest I’ve ever heard._ “That… that he sounds like a donkey when he laughs.”

“Oh, really?”

Dirk looked at Todd, eyes wide. “So… you really _don’t_ like it?”

_SHIT._ “Wha- no! No, Dirk, I love it, really, I-!”

“Ha!” Amanda yelled, triumphantly finger-gunning. “Knew it! You’re a fucking _sap!”_

“No, I’m not, I’m-!”

“Ah ah ah, _too late,”_ she crowed, slapping him on the back. “Dude, it’s _okay._ You’re a grown-ass man with a cute dorky boyfriend- you can quit pretending to be edgy!”

Todd wanted the ground to swallow him up. “Hey, I’m not _pretending_ anythi-!”

“Uh huh, yeah, tell it to someone who still buys your bullshit,” she said, shaking her head and standing to shrug on her jacket. “Sorry, guys. Hate to break it to you but you’re _fucking cute._ Kudos. Later, nerds. Enjoy your matching ringtones!”

She sauntered off, probably to go bug Farah instead, giving Dirk the customary wave and Todd the customary middle-finger on her way out.

Todd glowered after her, and turned to Dirk- who had far too smug a look on his face. “We’re not- I’m- I am _not_ …  _cute!”_

“Whatever keeps you sane,” Dirk simpered, eyes crinkled with amusement. “What’s for dinner?”

“…I was gonna make spaghetti.”

“Sounds lovely, dear.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Silly silly times yay
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
